Agora Só Falta Você
by Mila B
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o projeto "...Again?" de clichês do fórum Seis Vassouras. Situação: Draco é o Deus do sexo e já pegou todo mundo enquanto o Harry é o menino tímido e recatado que nem fala de sexo. - Universo Alternativo.


**Autora: **Mila B.

**Título: **Agora Só Falta Você

**Beta: **Carol1408

**Classificação: **M

**Gênero:** Romance/humor

**Obs.:** Fanfic totalmente AU.

**Nota:** O Harry é mais novinho que o Draco nessa fanfic. Três anos para ser mais exata. Draco está com 18 anos, em seu último ano no colégio, e Harry está com 15, em seu primeiro ano de High School. Lembrando que High School são quatro anos, diferente do nosso ensino médio, que é três anos apenas. Lá os alunos terminaram o High School com 18 anos.

**Nota2:** Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto **"… Again?"** de clichês do fórum Seis Vassouras. Então, sim, ela é muito clichê. Se não curte histórias água com açúcar, não leia esta fanfic! O tempo gasto com a leitura não será devolvido em casos de insatisfação, cuidado!

**X.X**

"Você viu o garoto novo?" Perguntou Blaise Zabini, assentindo na direção de um garoto deslocado que, como as outras pessoas, esperava o sinal para o início da primeira aula.

Draco Malfoy olhou para onde Blaise apontava e o que viu foi um garoto com roupas largas demais para o corpo franzino, cabelos castanho-desgrenhados, um pouco compridos, caindo sobre os olhos verdes por trás de óculos de grau. O novato mantinha-se isolado de outros grupos, o semblante tímido observando cautelosamente a entrada do colégio.

Lydon Institute era um colégio caro e bem conceituado. Fora reformado a partir de uma mansão antiga e expandido há muitos anos. O aspecto era frio; as paredes do lado de fora eram cinzentas e pesadas. A entrada principal levava a um pátio amplo, com chão de pedra, uma fonte no centro e algumas árvores pequenas e arbustos decorativos perto das paredes e das janelas de vidros altos. Por ser uma construção antiga, era bem modelada e bonita, e a parte interna da escola era cheia de portas duplas e pilares grossos, escadarias com corrimãos feitos de mogno bem polido, moldados com detalhes perfeitos, paredes adornadas com retratos de ex-alunos famosos e turmas antigas e piso de mármore branco com desenhos em azul-chumbo.

"Coitado. Não sobrevive nem um mês aqui dentro." Dispensou Draco, que era, de um modo displicente, o garoto mais popular do lugar. Era rico – extremamente rico –, charmoso e bonito. Era arrogante, matava aulas e dispensava as advertências dos professores e do diretor de Lydon. Seus cabelos loiros prateados eram penteados para trás, compridos até um pouco abaixo da orelha e seu rosto era fino, de compleição aristocrática e esnobe completada pelos olhos cinza, quando havia pouca luminosidade, e azuis descorados quando postos contra a luz.

Falara aquilo porque o garoto de olhos verdes parecia deslocado demais, e duvidava que ele conseguisse se adaptar a um colégio difícil, com pessoas muito acima de seu nível social – o qual Draco julgara baixo, devido às roupas e à falta de jeito do garoto. Blaise, melhor amigo de Draco, igualmente rico e popular, acenou de leve, em concordância.

Os dois não precisavam fazer muito para serem populares, afinal, eram os outros que os consideravam assim. Faziam sucesso com as garotas, por jogarem no time de basquete, e só precisavam sorrir pelo canto da boca para levar alguma garota para um encontro, assim como só precisavam lançar um olhar frio a alguém para conseguirem o que queriam. Draco tinha a vantagem de seu pai fazer abastadas doações ao colégio, o que lhe garantia grande liberdade em relação aos professores, que não o atormentavam por medo de serem demitidos. O diretor gostava das doações e não estava entre seus interesses que Draco instigasse o pai a não mais fazê-las.

"Ele não parece do tipo atlético." Falou Blaise, ainda observando o garoto, e soltou um suspiro. "Estamos precisando de alguém para preencher a vaga que Marcos deixou no time."

Blaise, por ser um dos rapazes de porte mais alto e forte do colégio, era pivô do time de basquete, posição na qual o jogador pega muitos rebotes, faz muitas enterradas e bandejas, ajudando na defesa com os tocos. Draco era o armador da equipe, o cérebro do time, responsável pelo planejamento das jogadas e quem geralmente começava com a bola. Eles estavam precisando de um novo ala, jogador dos extremos, que ajuda o armador e faz muitas cestas.

Marcos Flint, antigo ala, junto com Theodore Nott, formara-se no ano passado, e agora eles precisariam fazer testes para escolher o novo integrante do time. Mas as opções eram precárias e em nada ajudava a entrada de garotos de estatura mediana e aspecto magrelo, como aquele de olhos verdes, no colégio.

"Aquele ali não deve saber nem ao menos fazer uma cesta." Disse Draco com descaso. "Nós ainda temos Macmilian e Peakes. Lembro que eles fizeram os testes ano passado."

Blaise soltou um grunhido de desgosto.

"É. E eu lembro que eles eram uns merdinhas atrapalhados também." Grunhiu, desgostoso com a perspectiva de ter que colocar qualquer um deles no time por falta de coisa melhor.

O sinal tocou para a primeira aula da manhã e os alunos começaram a entrar na escola, conversando. As aulas haviam começado há quase três semanas e Draco, capitão do time de basquete, não fizera os testes na segunda semana por ter esperanças de que algum aluno novo com porte de jogador caísse do céu. Mas o que recebera de suas preces fora aquele menino introspectivo e desengonçado que não parecia ter nenhum talento no esporte.

"Vou marcar os testes para essa quinta-feira, às 15h30min." Falou e virou-se para seguir o fluxo de pessoas que entravam no colégio, mas acabou esbarrando justamente no garoto novo. "Olha por onde anda, mané."

Blaise soltou uma risada e Draco olhou com o rosto retorcido para o garoto que murmurou um pedido de desculpa e praticamente correu para dentro, constrangido com o número de olhares que o pequeno episódio atraiu.

"O que foi?" Draco perguntou para as pessoas que ainda olhavam. "Nunca viram um novato agir como um idiota no primeiro dia?"

"Acho que Peakes é melhor do que Macmilian." Blaise retomou o assunto quando já estavam em um dos corredores. "Ah, merda, esqueci de pegar o livro de literatura inglesa." Reclamou.

Draco deu de ombros, desinteressado.

**X.X**

A semana se arrastou para Draco. Segunda, terça, quarta... até que quinta chegou e com ela, os testes para o novo ala do time. Logo após a aula, Blaise e Draco foram para o ginásio da escola junto com Theodore Nott. Os três se sentaram na arquibancada e esperaram. Haviam colocado avisos pelos corredores, avisando sobre os testes, e quando bateu 15h30min, seis garotos apareceram: Finningan, Peakes, Macmilian, Creevey, e outros dois garotos dos quais Draco nem ao menos sabia o nome.

Blaise colocou a mão na testa e abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para o outro. Draco manteve o rosto impassível, por mais que nenhum dos garotos lhe parecesse muito genial no esporte. Pegou a bola e desceu até a quadra, quicando-a no chão enquanto se aproximava dos seis garotos nervosos.

Draco, assim como Blaise e Theodore, estavam no último ano do colégio e, dos candidatos à vaga, apenas Finningan era da mesma idade que eles. Os mais novos ficaram claramente intimidados com a aproximação de Draco, que os observava de modo frio e analítico.

"A primeira recomendação," Começou a falar, parando de quicar a bola e a segurando embaixo do braço. "é que, aqueles de vocês que não souberem basquete dêem o fora agora, poupando tempo precioso meu e de meus amigos e evitando fazer fiasco na frente das garotas." Ele sorriu torto, assentindo para um grupinho de garotas que entrara no estádio assim que ele começara a falar.

Elas soltaram risadinhas e acenaram, antes de se sentaram nas arquibancadas do lado oposto. Draco olhou para cada um dos garotos.

"Ninguém?"

Esperou paciente até que Creevey, um garoto dois anos mais novo, pequeno e mirrado, que trabalhava no jornal da escola, ergueu a mão, hesitante. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Alguém com bom senso. Sente-se lá, Creevey, e pense melhor antes de se meter a fazer algo que não sabe."

Creevey correu para a arquibancada e ficou quieto, torcendo as mãos, nervoso e constrangido. Draco olhou Macmilian, o primeiro que ele queria ver fora daquela quadra.

"Você," Apontou. "Mano a mano comigo." Jogou a bola sem aviso e ela bateu no estômago de Macmilian, que soltou o ar com força e se dobrou em dois gemendo. Draco passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirando.

"Isso vai ser bem complicado..." Murmurou.

**X.X**

Draco estava sentado ao lado de Blaise, ambos observando Theodore jogar contra o último candidato: Peakes. Depois de trucidar Macmilian, fazendo-o parecer uma barata tonta no meio da quadra, Draco passara a bola para o amigo, pois esse era um pouco mais baixo e extremamente mais simpático, o que suavizava o nervosismo dos candidatos. Peakes não era ruim, mas também não era tão bom quanto os outros membros do time. Não o escolheria se tivesse escolha, coisa que não tinha.

"Com treino ele pode melhorar." Disse Blaise, assim que Peakes perdeu a bola para Theodore numa tentativa falha de drible. Draco, esparramado na arquibancada, ignorando os olhares das garotas do outro lado da quadra, torceu os lábios.

"É, vai ter que servir. O time é forte, podemos suprir as falhas de Peakes até ele pegar o jeito." Falou e levantou-se, descendo novamente até a quadra. "Ok, vocês dois, já vimos o suficiente." Avisou e estava prestes a anunciar Peakes como o novo membro do time quando alguém entrou correndo no ginásio e parou, ofegante e incerto, perto dele.

"Ahnn... eu vim para os testes." Disse o garoto e Draco teve vontade de rir.

Era o novato de olhos verdes em quem esbarrara na segunda-feira. A idéia de que o garoto, com aproximadamente 1,75m de altura, magrelo, com jeito de nerd desajeitado, queria jogar basquete era hilária, ao mesmo tempo em que trágica, pois teria que humilhar o garoto em sua primeira semana no colégio novo. Não que se importasse muito com isso, mas descobriu-se piedoso naquele dia – talvez por já ter visto quatro outros garotos fazendo fiasco – e resolveu poupar o garoto.

"Os testes já terminaram." Falou voltando-se para Peakes e Theodore, mas o garoto desatou a falar, nervoso.

"Não! Espere, eu sei que cheguei atrasado, mas eu me confundi com os dias e pensei que os testes seriam na próxima quinta feira e quando eu percebi que era nessa eu já estava chegando em casa e eu moro longe e preciso pegar o ônibus e o ônibus demorou a passar de novo, então eu corri até o ponto de táxi mais perto e me custou todo o dinheiro que eu tinha para a semana vir até aqui de táxi e eu nem ao menos tenho mais dinheiro para voltar para casa, e eu ouvi você finalizando os testes segundos antes de eu entrar no ginásio, quero dizer, não é como se eu tivesse feito você e seus amigos esperarem-"

"Garoto, respire." Cortou-o Draco, com os olhos arregalados. Era incrível que alguém tivesse tanto fôlego para falar tão rápido, sem pausa alguma. O garoto ruborizou, calando-se. "Você tem certeza? Você não parece do tipo exatamente atlético."

Os olhos verdes do garoto brilharam em determinação, como se a afirmação de Draco o tivesse desafiado e, num movimento rápido, ele tirou a bola de Peakes, que a estivera segurando, e encarou o loiro, subitamente confiante.

"Tenho certeza."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto de dispensa para Theodore. Iria cuidar daquele ali sozinho. Foram mais para o centro da quadra e Draco colocou-se na frente do moreno, bloqueando seu caminho até uma das cestas.

"A primeira parte de seu teste: fazer uma cesta." Falou, colocando-se em posição de defesa. O garoto, ainda com o uniforme do colégio, começou a quicar a bola, analisando o rosto do loiro, e este se surpreendeu por ele ser capaz de _quicar a bola sem perdê-la._

E então ele se movimentou para a esquerda e Draco se mexeu para bloqueá-lo, mas o moreno já estava correndo pela sua direita, rápido como um demônio com asas nos pés. Draco correu para impedi-lo e conseguiu bloqueá-lo de novo, já de frente para o garrafão.

"Você é rápido." Admitiu, sentindo uma pontada de esperança. Será que aquele garoto magrelo era bom mesmo no basquete? Viu-o disfarçar um sorriso. "O que está esperando? Faça logo a cesta!" Instigou e teve que se movimentar rápido, pois ele tentou driblá-lo com a mesma artimanha de antes, mas estava preparado. Porém, ele correu para o outro lado e quando Draco tentou bloqueá-lo, ele se virou de costas e empurrou-o para dentro do garrafão, para depois girar, correndo outra vez até estar bem abaixo da cesta, tocando-a então para cima com uma facilidade de quem já fizera aquilo dezenas de vezes. Draco até que tentou esticar o braço para bloquear a subida da bola, mas o garoto conseguiu mexer o punho e desviá-la de sua mão. A bola bateu na madeira e caiu em cheio na cesta.

Draco olhou para Blaise com uma expressão incrédula e encontrou uma muito parecida no rosto do amigo. Ele assentiu, como se dissesse para que continuassem, e foi o que Draco fez. Pegou a bola outra vez e olhou para seu adversário.

"Minha vez." Sorriu de lado.

**X.X**

Draco parou, ofegante, apoiando as mãos no joelho. Aquele magrelo desgraçado corria como louco; nunca conhecera alguém tão ágil e escorregadio no basquete. Apesar de não tão alto, ele tinha talento, precisava admitir. O moreno parou ao lado de Draco, também ofegante, imitando-o e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Os óculos escorregaram até a ponta do nariz suado e ele empurrou-os para o lugar. Ficaram vários minutos, Draco nem sabia mais dizer quantos, jogando um contra o outro. E o loiro se espantou ao perceber que jogavam no mesmo nível, o garoto até mesmo levando vantagem algumas vezes graças à sua agilidade felina, e ele em outras, por ter quinze centímetros a mais de altura.

"Qual o seu nome, garoto?" Perguntou, endireitando-se e olhando para o outro como se o visse pela primeira vez.

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry se endireitou também e olhou para Draco em expectativa. Draco se virou para os cinco candidatos que os olharam jogar da arquibancada.

"Vocês cinco, dêem o fora, não precisamos mais de você." Exclamou e olhou de novo para Harry. "Bem vindo ao time, Potter."

Harry primeiro sorriu abertamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando de animação, mas então o sorriso diminuiu, tornando-se tímido e deslocado. Blaise e Theodore desceram da arquibancada e se aproximaram dos dois.

"Garoto! Onde você aprendeu a jogar assim?" Perguntou Theodore, dando tapinhas amigos nas costas de Harry, que ajeitou os óculos, encabulado.

"Eu jogava no meu antigo colégio. Nós não tínhamos campeonatos, nem um time muito organizado, mas... dava para treinar bastante depois das aulas." Falou, mexendo na gola da camiseta. Estava complemente encharcado de suor, ainda mais por estar com a camiseta e as calças quentes do uniforme.

"Estou impressionado. É a primeira vez que vejo Draco tomar um sufoco no basquete." Falou Blaise, com um sorriso animado, pois, afinal, teriam um ótimo ala para substituir Marcos, o grandalhão que costumava fazer várias cestas por praticamente atropelar os adversários em quadra.

"Eu estava sendo benevolente com o novato." Explicou Draco, com um sorriso enviesado, e os três gargalharam animados. Harry os olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não falou nada. Estava louco para ir para casa tomar um banho e colocar os trabalhos do colégio em dia.

Como entrara no colégio na terceira semana de aula, acabara entupido, em apenas quatro dias, por temas, trabalhos e leituras que precisaria por em dia antes do fim do mês se quisesse alcançar os outros alunos. Lydon era um colégio exigente e caro, e Harry não queria desperdiçar o dinheiro que seu padrinho estava investindo em sua educação. Seria ingratidão tratar os estudos com descaso, em sua situação.

"Potter, os treinos acontecem em todas as segundas, quartas e sextas depois das aulas, aqui no ginásio. Eles duram três horas e você conhecerá nosso treinador semana que vem. Ele precisou viajar essa semana. "Draco assoprou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seus olhos. "E deixou os testes sob nossa responsabilidade. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele vai aprovar nossa escolha."

Harry assentiu, mordendo os lábios.

"Você não quer tomar um banho e sair para beber e comemorar com a gente?" Perguntou Blaise, balançando a cabeça na direção das garotas que cochichavam nas arquibancadas. "Conhecemos todas elas, podemos apresentar alguém para você." Ele piscou. "Elas pareceram adquirir um novo interesse em você depois de vê-lo jogar."

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava, devido à atividade física, e negou, sem jeito.

"Ah... não é necessário. Mesmo." Falou, quase inaudível. Harry sempre tivera problemas com garotas. Nunca sabia o que falar perto delas, e todas lhe pareciam sorridentes e espalhafatosas demais – ou talvez essa impressão fosse fruto de sua timidez mórbida –, e as com quem se dava bem sempre o viam como 'o amigo querido e fofo'. Por ser sempre um garoto introvertido e calmo, preocupado com os estudos, fissurado em mangás, histórias em quadrinhos, desenhos e filmes antigos, sempre tivera poucos e fiéis amigos, além de pouquíssimas experiências com garotas – algumas delas até mesmo lhe causavam certo medo.

Theodore riu e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry.

"Não precisa ficar tão constrangido, Potter. Ao menos saia para beber com a gente; prometemos cuidar bem de você."

O que Harry queria era ir para casa tomar um banho; contar as novidades para os amigos que deixara em sua antiga cidade, e para Sirius, seu padrinho; estudar e depois ir dormir.

"Eu não trouxe roupas, nem toalha, nem nada para tomar banho aqui. Eu vou passar essa... mas quem sabe na próxima?" Disse Harry, desvencilhando-se de Theodore e seguindo para a saída da quadra, onde deixara também sua mochila. "Ahn... vejo vocês amanhã." Falou, por cima do ombro e se apressou para fora do ginásio.

Os três observaram-no partir com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Garoto estranho." Comentou Blaise, dando de ombros.

"Ele joga bem, isso que importa." Disse Draco. "Argh, vou logo ir tomar um banho, estou fedendo." Fez um careta.

"Estou precisando também. Blaise, cuide das garotas enquanto não voltamos." Mandou Theodore, piscando para um delas.

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes." O negro sorriu galanteador e se aproximou do grupinho de meninas que o recebeu alegremente.

Draco e Theodore pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram para os vestiários. Draco estava pensando em Harry. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele nerd anti-social tivesse tanto talento no basquete.

**X.X**

Quando Harry chegou ao lado de fora do colégio, deu-se conta de que não tinha dinheiro algum na mochila para voltar para casa. Respirou fundo, pensando nos vários quilômetros que teria que andar até em casa, suado, fedorento e cansado. Não queria incomodar o padrinho, mas seu estado exigia uma medida de emergência. Tirou o celular da mochila e engoliu em seco. Havia quinze chamadas não atendidas de Sirius. Só então Harry deu-se conta de que se esquecera, por culpa da correria para voltar ao colégio, de avisar Sirius de que chegaria mais tarde em casa e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso, suspirando e retornando a ligação.

"Harry!" Sirius exclamou, entre aliviado e repreensivo do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, Sirius..." Falou, constrangido. "Eu vi agora as suas... hum... quinze chamadas não atendidas."

Sirius bufou do outro lado.

"Harry, onde você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Não! Eu estou bem. Estou no colégio ainda, ou saindo dele," Harry franziu a testa. "eu me confundi com as datas dos testes de basquete, eram hoje e não na próxima quinta. Só percebi isso em cima da hora e voltei correndo, esqueci de te avisar. Me desculpe." Suspirou.

Estava há apenas seis dias morando como padrinho e já estava causando preocupações. Sirius suspirou, percebendo o desconforto de Harry. Não queria que o garoto pensasse que era um estorvo para ele, porque não era, de forma alguma. Nunca precisara cuidar de ninguém além dele mesmo – e nem isso fazia muito bem – e também se sentia um pouco inseguro em se tornar o responsável por um garoto de quinze anos. Quando Harry não chegou em casa, toda sua insegurança transformou-se em preocupação: que espécie de padrinho fajuto seria ele se deixasse alguma coisa acontecer com Harry logo na primeira semana do garoto na cidade?

"Você quase me matou do coração por não atender esse celular." Admitiu, mas seu tom de voz já estava mais leve e descontraído. "Mas o mais importante: você entrou para o time?"

Harry sorriu com ele mesmo.

"Entrei."

"Harry! Isso é ótimo! Parabéns!" Exclamou Sirius, animado. "Você sabe que as garotas adoram um jogador de basquete."

Harry murmurou qualquer coisa, desconfortável com o comentário. Por que tudo precisava girar em torno de garotas? Os assuntos invariavelmente acabavam nelas. Jogador de basquete? As garotas gostam. Vamos sair para beber? As garotas vão junto. Colégio novo? As garotas de lá são lindas. Dali a pouco lhe diriam que o aquecimento global era bom, pois atraía garotas.

"Obrigado."

"Agora entre no carro antes que alguém pense que você está planejando qual desses carros roubar e chame a polícia." Avisou Sirius. Harry piscou desconcertado e olhou em volta.

O carro de Sirius estava parando do outro lado da rua. Harry sentiu-se mal de novo. O padrinho devia ter saído de casa para procurá-lo depois de tantas chamadas perdidas.

"Obrigado por me dizer que pareço com um delinquente. Você está melhorando, foi bem mais sutil dessa vez." Murmurou com um sorriso, desligando o celular.

Atravessou a rua e entrou no carro. Sirius suspirou exagerado.

"Está inteiro." Falou e depois torceu o nariz. "Mas precisando de um banho."

Harry assentiu e Sirius o olhou com carinho.

"Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, Harry. Eu e ele comandávamos esse colégio na nossa época. Ele era o capitão do time de basquete." Contou Sirius, suave e nostálgico. Harry assentiu outra vez, mordendo o lábio e sentindo um aperto dolorido no peito.

Sirius pousou uma mão no ombro de Harry e colocou o carro em movimento.

"Conte-me todos os detalhes sobre esse treino. Quem você teve que humilhar para entrar para o time?"

Harry, que estivera pensando que tinha sorte por ao menos ainda ter Sirius, sorriu de leve e começou a contar tudo em detalhes, sendo interrompido apenas pelas risadas latidas e animadas do padrinho.

**X.X**

Harry mal entrou no pátio do colégio e recebeu uma tombada por trás. E não foi uma tombada acidental, isso ele pôde captar.

"Olha por onde anda, otário. Com esse seu tamanho ninguém te vê." Disse o garoto.

Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de garoto. Estava mais para uma montanha com pernas e braços. Era alto, com expressão feroz, musculoso e amedrontador. Harry engoliu em seco, não querendo arrumar briga com um cara com o dobro de seu tamanho e largura.

"O que foi? Perdeu a língua?"

"Não..." Harry soltou, abismado. O grandalhão ou não simpatizara com ele, ou estava procurando briga com algum pirralho mirrado. Ou quem sabe os dois.

"E não vai pedir desculpas, magrelo? Acha que pode sair trombando nos outros e ficar impune?" Harry arregalou os olhos.

"Espera aí. Foi você quem trombou em mim, não o contrário!" Exclamou, indignado, sem pensar que isso poderia custar-lhe os ossos do corpo. Harry tinha esse problema, ser impulsivo, ainda mais quando ouvia alguma injustiça.

"Você está me chamando de mentiroso?" A mão enorme do garoto pegou Harry pela gola e levantou-o até que as pontas dos pés do moreno mal tocassem o chão. O garoto levantou o punho e Harry fechou os olhos, torcendo o rosto e esperando pelo soco – e onde diabos estavam os professores ou coordenadores quando se precisava deles?

"Goyle, o que você está fazendo?" Alguém exclamou e o grandão, Goyle, virou o rosto na direção da voz. Harry suspirou aliviado ao ver Blaise, Draco e Theodore atravessando o arco de entrada do colégio. "Está querendo nos deixar sem ala outra vez, está louco?"

Theodore arrancou Harry das mãos de Goyle e olhou reprovador para o garoto mais alto. Os quatro pararam perto de Harry, que se sentiu como um anão em meio a gigantes. O que ele não daria por uns dez centímetros a mais.

"Esse é o nosso novo ala?" Perguntou Goyle, incrédulo, encarando Harry como se ele fosse um esquilo crescido, e então ele gargalhou e deu uma palmada nas costas de Harry, como se não estivesse prestes a agredi-lo um minuto antes. "Desculpa, cara, não sabia que você era dos nossos."

Harry, mesmo estranhando a súbita mudança de comportamento de Goyle, assentiu de leve.

"Você é um idiota, Goyle, sempre procurando algum pivete menor do que você para dar uns murros." Falou Draco, torcendo o lábio superior.

"Eu não sou pivete." Reclamou Harry.

"Não? Quantos anos você tem?" Foi Blaise quem perguntou.

Harry hesitou em responder. Era óbvio que era o mais novo entre eles. Sabia que os quatros estavam no último ano do colégio, então deveriam ter no mínimo dezessete anos, se não já dezoito, enquanto ele recém iniciara seu segundo ano de High School, tendo, portanto...

"Quinze." Falou, amargurado.

"É um pivete." Falou Draco. "Mas um pivete que está com a gente. Ninguém vai te incomodar nesse colégio. Greg se certificará disso, pode chamá-lo quando precisar quebrar o nariz de alguém."

Harry piscou.

"É isso aí, cara. Vou alertar Vincent que você é do time, antes que ele também pense em quebrar esses seus óculos remendados." Goyle riu, remexendo seu corpo com quase dois metros de altura.

O sinal tocou e eles começaram a andar para dentro do colégio.

"Sorte sua chegarmos bem em tempo." Draco emparelhou ao lado de Harry. "Os socos de Greg são ótimos para quebrar narizes."

"Eu não fiz nada para merecer um nariz quebrado." Resmungou Harry. Draco deu de ombros.

"A vida pode ser injusta muitas vezes." Falou. "Greg é só um grandão sem cérebro que adora brigar por qualquer coisa. Mas é um ótimo jogador de basquete e um amigo leal, não vai mais te incomodar."

"É, mas pense em todos os outros garotos que apanharam dele sem motivo algum e não tiveram a sorte de ter entrado para o time de basquete. Você acha certo eles apanharem só porque Goyle gosta de intimidá-los por serem mais fracos?" Perguntou Harry, sentindo seu senso de justiça inflar.

Draco olhou-o com descaso, o rosto fino moldado por um sorriso debochado.

"Não, não acho. Mas isso não é problema meu." Disse, arrogante. "Boa aula para você, Potter. Tente manter-se inteiro até o treino de hoje."

Harry se despediu dos quatro assim que parou em frente a seu armário de materiais, escolhendo os livros do dia. Estava tentando se decidir se gostava ou não de seus supostos novos amigos. Eram arrogantes e, por se acharem melhores do que todo mundo, pensavam que podia fazer o que bem entendessem, e Harry não concordava com isso; porém, não era como se pudesse ignorá-los, uma vez que jogariam no mesmo time de basquete.

Suspirou, reparando que alguns alunos o olhavam de forma diferente, até mesmo com certa deferência. Enquanto caminhava para a sala de aula, até mesmo recebeu alguns cumprimentos de pessoas que, nos quatro dias desde que entrara no colégio, mal o tinham olhado nos olhos.

Então Harry entendeu. Ele fazia parte do grupo dos populares.

**X.X**

"Não sejam malvados," Falou Pansy Parkinson, líder das cheerleaders, olhando feio para Gregory Goyle. "Ele não é tão baixinho quanto você diz, e não é feio. É uma gracinha."

Blaise gargalhou.

"Interessada em carne nova, Pansy? Não sabia que gostava de garotos mais novos." O negro falou, mordaz. Pansy olhou-o friamente.

"Não estou dizendo que estou interessada nele." Replicou.

"Ele tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi." Disse Daphne Greengrass, também uma cheerleader e melhor amiga de Pansy. "Não dê bola para Blaise, Pan, ele só está com ciúmes porque você nunca disse que o achava uma gracinha."

"No planeta em que Blaise for uma gracinha, eu serei o homem mais rico do mundo." Debochou Draco, fazendo uma careta pensativa em seguida. "Ah, espere, há possibilidades. Foi mal, cara."

"Eu acho que precisamos mostrar para Potter como a vida pode ser boa na cidade grande. Ele parece tão... retraído e assustado com o mundo." Disse Theodore, que simpatizara bastante com Harry. O que não era surpresa, visto que Theodore simpatizava com qualquer pessoa.

"Com Greg ameaçando o garoto na entrada do colégio, como ele não ficaria assustado?" Falou Draco, cutucando o prato de comida.

"Já falei que não ia bater nele." Mentiu Gregory, apologético. Ninguém acreditou nas palavras dele, obviamente.

"Ah, lá está ele. Hei! Harry! Harry!" Gritou Daphne, erguendo uma mão para o alto e acenando; os peitos balançando apertados contra a blusa do uniforme. Daphne era uma loira bonita, com um corpo escultural e um sorriso contagiante. "Vem sentar com a gente!"

Todo o time de basquete e todas as cheerleaders estavam sentados numa longa mesa no refeitório do colégio. Ninguém além deles tinha permissão de sentar naquela mesa, a não ser que recebesse um convite para tanto. O pequeno escândalo de Daphne fez com que muitos olhares se concentrassem em Harry, que corou furiosamente. Não vendo outra opção que não atender ao chamado da loira, Harry caminhou até a mesa, o mais rápido possível, e sentou-se na ponta, murmurando um cumprimento desajeitado.

"Você se lembra de mim, Harry? Olhei você jogar ontem. Eu achei você uma gracinha jogando." Falou Daphne, inclinando-se para perto de Harry.

"O-obrigado." Falou Harry, vermelho, afastando-se discretamente da garota.

"Por Deus, Daphne, o garoto mal chegou e você já está dando em cima dele." Exclamou Blaise. "Potter, não se assuste com Daphne, ela tem essa tara por jogadores de basquete. Já pegou todo mundo nessa mesa."

"É claro que não peguei todo mundo!" Defendeu-se Daphne, mas então olhou para todos que estavam sentados ali e mordeu os lábios. "Bem..."

"E essa é Pansy. A única garota nessa mesa por quem você não pode se interessar, ou pode fazer de Blaise um inimigo." Falou Theodore, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Oh, fala sério." Pansy revirou os olhos, porém Blaise não desmentiu as palavras do amigo.

"Não vou." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Quer dizer, não que você não seja bonita. "Arregalou os olhos, olhando para a morena. "Eu só-"

"Poupe sua saliva, Potter. Apenas Blaise é louco o suficiente para se interessar por Pansy." Cortou Draco, que estivera discutindo algumas táticas de basquete com Gregory e Vincent.

"Vocês querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Indignou-se Pansy.

"A verdade é que Pansy só se faz de difícil, entende, Harry? Mas está totalmente na minha." Segredou Blaise, piscando.

"E você acaba de conhecer o maior sonho de Blaise." Retrucou Draco, arrancando algumas risadas do amigo e um olhar rancoroso de Blaise. Pansy sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, querido, você sabe que sempre terá a minha amizade." Pansy piscou para Blaise.

"Que animador." Murmurou Blaise.

"Eu já disse que acho os seus olhos incríveis?" Daphne se aproximou mais de Harry, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e sorrindo agradável.

Harry estava impressionado por eles agirem tão naturalmente perto dele. Até parecia que ele fazia mesmo parte do grupo e percebeu-se gostando disso. Era recém seu primeiro dia com seus novos amigos, mas não se sentiu tão desconfortável quanto esperava ficar quando junto deles.

"Hei, Potter, você mal tocou na sua comida." Avisou Theodore.

"Ah, sim, eu... me distraí por um momento." Falou, colocando uma garfada generosa de comida na boca. Ficara tão hipnotizado acompanhando a conversa animada do grupo que precisou comer com o dobro de rapidez antes que o horário de almoço acabasse.

Era estranho vê-los daquela forma. Nos quatro dias antes dos treinos, Harry ouvira várias coisas sobre aquele grupo. Eram esnobes, arrogantes e frios com quem não era parte de seu círculo de amizades, dominavam o colégio e ditavam as regras entre os alunos.

O líder deles era Draco Malfoy, e, portanto, o garoto mais popular de todo o colégio. Quando ele passava, as garotas o olhavam e suspiravam e ele era famoso pela quantidade de garotas que já levara para a cama. Tinha um olhar cinza gélido que intimidava as pessoas e parecia ser o menos expansivo daquele grupo, o que apenas o deixava mais intimidador. Vincent e Gregory eram os responsáveis por manter na linha aqueles que iam contra o grupo dos populares e as ordens geralmente vinham de Draco ou Blaise. Tudo isso Harry ouvira de outros alunos, incluindo vários boatos sobre a vida do loiro. Porém, o pouco que Harry conhecera de Draco e dos outros naquela mesa, ele gostara.

Harry só se percebeu encarando o loiro fixamente quando este virou o rosto para olhá-lo, percebendo sua observação. Os olhos cinza impenetráveis encontraram os verdes sempre sinceros de Harry, e o moreno desviou o olhar, sentindo o corpo esquentar.

"Ele é bonito, não é?" Cochichou Daphne, que também percebera para onde Harry olhava. "É uma pena que seja tão galinha, mas também, com o corpo que tem e com toda aquela altura e pose, como não ser, não é? Já fiquei com ele algumas vezes. É ótimo de cama, e não sou só eu que digo. Quase todas as gurias do colégio dizem o mesmo." Ela riu divertida. "As que não dizem é porque não tiveram a chance de experimentar. Draco é bem seletivo com as garotas."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que falar.

"Ah... hum... que sorte a dele." Falou.

Daphne riu.

"Ah, que fofinho você é. Não se preocupe, você também é muito bonito. Se quiser, eu posso ir para cama com você também."

Harry se engasgou com a comida, e Daphne soltou uma risadinha marota. Quando ergueu o olhar, viu que Draco ainda os observava, com aqueles olhos enigmáticos e magnéticos. Estremeceu e olhou para Daphne.

"Hum... obrigado, eu acho."

**X.X**

E assim as semanas foram passando para Harry. Os almoços e os treinos, nos quais ele se entrosava cada vez mais com seus novos amigos, as pilhas de livros e trabalhos que precisava ler e fazer para o colégio, alguns passeios nos fins de semana com Sirius – o qual, infelizmente, forçava-o a acordar cedo em pleno domingo. Porém, Harry sempre recusava sair para beber, ou ir a uma das festas com Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Pansy e Daphne, por mais que eles sempre insistissem para que ele fosse junto.

Harry não se importava de ser chamado de anti-social. Não gostava de beber, assim como não gostava de lugares cheios, barulhentos, com pessoas vomitando pelos cantos; além de não saber dançar e sua timidez impedi-lo de conseguir socializar adequadamente. Harry era perfeitamente capaz de manter uma conversa e agir naturalmente quando eram apenas ele e mais uma pessoa, até duas, quem sabe, mas em grupos grandes, ele era um fracasso; limitava-se a apenas ouvir a conversa, rir das piadas e responder a alguma pergunta direta.

Entretanto, havia algo em Harry que sempre conquistava a simpatia de todos. Sua timidez fazia parte de seu charme, junto com os cabelos displicentemente desgrenhados e compridos, até metade do pescoço; os olhos verdes ingênuos e calorosos que não escondiam nada de suas emoções; os sorrisos sempre abertos e cativantes; a forma até mesmo desleixada com que se vestia, nunca se importando muito com a aparência. Somando-se a isso, Harry fora praticamente _adotado _por todos como um mascote a ser protegido, por ser o mais novo do grupo. Era fácil entender porque todos o tratavam tão bem, quando com os outros eram uns verdadeiros pés-no-saco.

Certo dia, depois de uma partida importante contra o time de basquete de um colégio rival, em que Harry fora a estrela do jogo - desviando-se dos grandalhões do outro time como uma lebre desvia de seus predadores, fazendo várias cestas e ótimos passes - seus amigos insistiram para que ele fosse à festa de comemoração que aconteceria na casa de Theodore naquela noite.

"Qual vai ser a graça de comemorar se quem nos levou à vitória não estiver lá?" Perguntou Theodore, passando um braço pelos ombros de Harry e o sacudindo.

"É, Harry, será uma grande desfeita se você não for, o que iremos falar para os seus fãs? Ou melhor, suas fãs?" Disse Blaise, de dentro da cabine do chuveiro.

Harry torceu o nariz.

"Como se alguém fosse dar por minha falta... com a confusão que aquilo deve ser." Retrucou. "E não foi em quem nos levou à vitória; se não fosse pelas estratégias de Draco, eu seria apenas uma barata tonta em quadra tentando fazer algumas cestas." Completou, ruborizando por estar elogiando o loiro na frente dele. Geralmente fazia isso quando ele não estava por perto para ouvir.

"É, mas o que seriam das estratégias se não houvesse alguém para executá-las com perfeição, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Draco, colocando uma mão nos cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado de Harry e os bagunçando.

"E por falar nisso," Vincent se intrometeu na conversa, sua voz grossa atraindo a atenção de todos com a ajuda de seus mais de dois metros de altura. "Daphne comentou algo sobre você ser virgem, Harry. Temos que dar um jeito nisso. Vai estar cheio de garotas lá essa noite." Vincent riu.

Harry quis cavar um buraco no chão e hibernar pelos próximos meses. Todos o encararam com os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

"Eu sabia que deveria ter mantido minha boca calada." Resmungou Harry, colocando uma camisa com mais força do que o necessário. Contara tal coisa à Daphne para fazê-la parar de falar, uma vez que ela insistia em perguntar-lhe tudo sobre sua vida amorosa e sexual. Só era uma pena que ele não mentira quando dissera ser virgem.

"Harry! Não acredito, garoto! Você ainda não conhece os prazeres de uma buceta bem apertada e um belo par de seios?" Perguntou Gregory, grosso como só ele. À exceção de Harry, todos gargalharam.

"Cara, eu acho que eu perdi minha virgindade com uns doze anos." Falou Blaise, saindo do chuveiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Eu acho que eu tinha uns treze, foi com a minha prima." Admitiu Theodore, tapando o rosto com a mão. Os outros riram.

"Sua prima, Theo? Beatrice ou Aimee?" Perguntou Draco, debochado.

"Aimee! É claro!" Exclamou Theodore. "Deus, Beatrice é mais feia do que Max... Pobre Max." Completou. Max era o buldogue de estimação de Theodore.

"Harry, você não tem escapatória ou desculpa hoje. Passamos na sua casa às dez horas, queira você ou não." Declarou Blaise, solene, já de cuecas.

Draco estava apoiado em um dos armários do vestiário, observando-o como se o desafiasse a discordar; Theodore sorria animado, provavelmente tentando encorajá-lo; Já Vincent e Gregory discutiam algo sobre 'garotas com quem já haviam transado que poderiam servir para a primeira vez de Harry'.

Harry olhou para os amigos e então suspirou, derrotado.

**X.X**

Harry estava revirando seu guarda-roupa atrás de alguma roupa decente. Infelizmente, sem grande sucesso. Como nunca saía de noite, nunca ia a festas e afins, não tinha idéia do que usar. Depois de dez minutos, já estava totalmente sem paciência, então fez o que sempre costumava fazer: pegou a primeira calça e camiseta e enfiou-se dentro delas de qualquer maneira. Para não fazer feio, ao menos escolheu seu melhor tênis para a noite. Parou na frente do espelho e tentou pentear os cabelos, o que se provou infrutífero; aqueles fios jamais iriam obedecê-lo.

"Vai sair essa noite, Harry?" Sirius parou à porta do quarto, encostando-se na lateral dela, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Ah, esqueci de lhe avisar. Vou sim, uma festa na casa de Theodore. Tudo bem por você?" Perguntou, e uma parte de Harry desejou que o padrinho dissesse que não estava tudo bem coisa nenhuma e o impedisse de sair de casa.

"Se tudo bem? Mas claro que está tudo bem, Harry!" Exclamou Sirius, entrando no quarto. "Eu já estava preocupado com você, sempre fugindo das coisas que adolescentes da sua idade fazem. Acho ótimo você sair e se divertir de vez em quando, em vez de passar todos os dias enfurnado nesse quarto, estudando."

"Se eu quiser entrar em Cambridge, tenho que ter as melhores notas." Murmurou Harry, abandonando a tarefa de tentar aplicar alguma disciplina em seus cabelos.

Sirius suspirou e sentou-se na cama do garoto, olhando-o seriamente.

"Harry, sei que era desejo de seus pais que você entrasse em uma ótima universidade-"

"Cambridge." Corrigiu-o Harry.

"Cambridge." Sirius assentiu. "Mas você não precisa deixar de se divertir com os amigos, por sentir obrigação de seguir os sonhos deles. Eles não iriam querer que você se privasse de tudo para que entrasse em Cambridge... Se é isso que você realmente quer, eu acho ótimo que se esforce para atingir seus objetivos, mas precisa saber equilibrar as coisas, Harry. Ainda mais jogando basquete como você joga. Você sabe que talento em esportes sempre favorece o ingresso numa boa universidade. Não estou dizendo para você _não _estudar, estou dizendo para que você_ não fique _só estudando."__

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus pais haviam estudado em Cambridge, e fora lá que os dois se conheceram. Eles amavam aquela universidade e sempre falavam que adorariam ver Harry estudando lá. Devido a isso, Harry também sempre tivera essa vontade.

"Talvez você tenha razão, quanto a eu estar exagerando _um pouquinho _nos estudos. Mas eu só não saio com o pessoal, porque não gosto muito de festas e essas coisas." Falou Harry, passando a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

"Como você pode saber, Harry, se nunca fez nada disso com eles? Deixe seus preconceitos de lado hoje e pode se surpreender ao se descobrir tendo uma noite legal." Sirius se levantou da cama e pousou uma mão no ombro do afilhado. "Você ainda tem mais de três anos antes de se preocupar com faculdade, aproveite esse tempo. Seu pai aproveitou bastante, como você bem sabe." Ele piscou.

Harry sorriu, lembrando-se das histórias que James costumava contar-lhe da época do colégio e da faculdade, enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça, reprovadora, tentando esconder o sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Sentiu o aperto de saudades característico de quando pensava nos pais. Sirius o abraçou, percebendo a tristeza nos olhos do sobrinho. Harry respirou fundo.

"Obrigado, Sirius." Disse e recebeu em troca um cafuné na cabeça. Seus cabelos ficavam piores a cada minuto.

"Você pode sempre contar comigo para desviá-lo dos estudos, Harry." Brincou Sirius. No segundo seguinte, a campainha tocou. "Devem ser seus amigos. Termine de se arrumar, eu aviso que você já está descendo."

Harry concordou, virou-se para o espelho e achou-se comum como sempre. Um jeans surrado, uma camiseta preta um pouco menos larga que as usuais, o tênis mais novo, os cabelos bagunçados. Passou um perfume, pegou o celular e as chaves de casa e desceu.

**X.X**

"Eu não acredito que vocês conseguiram convencê-lo a vir!" Exclamou Daphne, correndo aos pulos e batendo palminhas até alcançar os garotos quando eles entraram na casa de Theodore, que, àquela altura, já estava cheia de adolescentes andando de um lado para o outro, bebendo, conversando e dançando ao som da música alta.

A casa tinha dois andares, era grande, mas parecia minúscula com aquela quantidade de gente andando de um lado para o outro. Aos fundos, havia um grande pátio com piscina e um quiosque. Muitas pessoas se jogavam na água ou apenas conversavam do lado de fora aproveitando a noite fresca de início de outono.

"Ele estava relutante, mas depois de algumas ameaças, nós conseguimos convencê-lo." Disse Blaise. "Você viu Pansy por aí, Daphne?"

"Acho que ela está lá no pátio, conversando com o capitão de basquete do time de Herefordshire." Daphne deu de ombros. "Ele é um gato."

Blaise murmurou qualquer coisa.

"Quem convidou aquele cara?" Perguntou, antes de seguir para o pátio.

"Vem, Harry, vou lhe arranjar algo para beber." Disse Daphne, arrastando Harry com ela. Harry sabia que não precisaria de muito para acabar bêbado e vomitando pela casa, mas resolveu se deixar levar naquela noite, assim como todos insistiam que fizesse. Uma vez não poderia causar muitos problemas.

"Pobre garoto," Comentou Theodore. "mal descobrindo a vida." Falou, referindo-se a Harry.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Bem, enquanto vocês se preocupam com que garota arranjar para Harry, eu vou dar uma volta. Mas, fica a dica: o que acham da Chang?"

Vincent e Gregory se entreolharam.

"Você já pegou?"

"Eu não, e você?"

"Também não. Theo?"

"Já fiquei, mas nada muito além disso. Faz tempo..." Ele fez uma cara pensativa. "Daphne é amiga dela. Ah, o que minha prima está fazendo nessa festa?" Ele se interrompeu, ao ver Aimee conversando com um garoto. "Ah, mas se ela pensa que pode sair flertando com esses idiotas sem a minha permissão..." Murmurou e foi ter uma _conversinha com a prima._

**X.X**

Draco estava conversando com uma garota, murmurando no ouvido dela, quando viu Harry em seu campo de visão. Ele estava obviamente bêbado, já que mal parecia se aguentar em pé e estava sendo levado para o segundo andar da casa por uma garota. Ele não parecia estar muito ciente do que estava fazendo, já que piscava como se não soubesse onde se encontrava.

A garota era Cho Chang, uma asiática bonita que jogava no time feminino de handball de Lydon. Já fora Draco levando-a para o segundo andar em uma das muitas festas que ele e seus amigos planejavam e, por saber que ela era experiente e sabia como conduzir um homem na cama, indicara-a para a primeira vez de Harry. O garoto era um fracasso quando o assunto era o sexo oposto. Draco percebera que Harry sempre ficava desconfortável quando o assunto era garotas e sempre se tornava mais tímido e introvertido quando havia alguma por perto. Apenas depois de semanas ele começara a conversar de forma natural com Daphne e Pansy.

Draco ouvira os comentários das outras garotas sobre Harry. Diziam que ele era adorável e seu jeito tímido deixava-o atraente, o que explicava porque tantas davam em cima dele, por mais que ele fugisse de todas, dispensando-as, contudo, sem ser rude ou arrogante. Algumas mal percebiam ter levado um fora. Claro que Harry ter se tornado a estrela do time de basquete e entrado para o grupo dos populares colaborava em muito com sua imagem. No dia seguinte Cho Chang poderia se gabar com as amigas por ter pegado um dos populares da festa.

"Se você me der um minuto..." Falou Draco, soltando a garota em seus braços e subindo também as escadas, alguns minutos depois que vira Harry e Cho subirem.

Apenas subiu, por impulso, sem pensar por que estava fazendo aquilo. De certo queria saber se estava tudo bem com o garoto.

"É claro que está tudo bem, Chang deve estar cuidando dele nesse momento." Murmurou, olhando para o corredor vazio dos quartos. A maioria das portas estava fechada. Deu de ombros, pois só perdera tempo com a subida inútil e já estava se virando para voltar para a festa quando uma das portas se abriu e alguém saiu correndo dela, desorientado. O garoto trombou contra ele.

"Harry! Você está bem?"

**X.X**

Harry estava bêbado. Tomara apenas dois copos de vodka misturados com algum suco ou refrigerante e já estava tonto, sem qualquer senso de direção ou equilíbrio. Alguém lhe oferecera mais um copo de cerveja, que ele acabara tomando, sem pensar muito. Ele viu os garotos conversando com Daphne e depois Daphne conversando com Cho Chang, e então, a garota, de cabelos negros e lisos como seda preta, olhos puxados e seios fartos comprimidos no decote do vestido preto curto, aproximou-se dele, sorrindo docemente.

"Olá, Harry. Eu me chamo Cho Chang." Ela cumprimentou e Harry assentiu bobamente. Sentiu-se ainda mais tonto com a beleza da garota. "Daphne me falou que você está procurando alguém essa noite."

"Alguém...?"

Ela riu, tocando-o no braço.

"Daphne me falou que você não é muito bom com conversas." Ela olhou-o mais de perto. "Ah, que graça, você está vermelho."

E depois do comentário Harry soube que estava ainda mais vermelho, considerando a queimação em suas bochechas.

"Vem, Harry, vamos para um lugar mais reservado e menos barulhento, aí poderemos conversar melhor." Ela piscou e começou a puxar Harry por entre as pessoas.

Harry deixou-se levar, sua mente regada pelo álcool processando com lentidão as informações. Subiram as escadas e ela entrou numa das primeiras portas do corredor, puxando-o junto.

Quando Harry deu por si, ela estava empurrando-o em direção a cama até que suas pernas batessem na quina da cama e ele caísse sentado no colchão. Ela parou na frente do moreno, que a olhava com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, quase em pânico.

"Acho que beijar uma garota você já deve ter beijado, não é, Harry?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se e roubando um beijo do moreno, sugando os lábios dele de forma lenta e provocativa. Harry continuava com os olhos arregalados e o corpo paralisado. "Relaxe, Harry, não precisa ficar tão nervoso, você vai gostar disso."

Harry sentiu a garota tocá-lo entre as pernas e se remexeu desconfortável. Ela voltou a beijá-lo e depois se ajoelhou na frente dele, colocando as mãos no zíper da calça. Olhou-o por um momento.

"Alguém já lhe chupou alguma vez, Harry?"

E foi então que Harry se levantou e fugiu do quarto. Ele não pensou, apenas saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Estava quase à beira do pânico, seu coração batendo acelerado e suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Será que era tão estranho ele fugir de uma garota daquela forma? Certamente que era, mas o que ele poderia fazer se não se sentia confortável com aquilo? Não iria fazer algo que não queria só porque seus amigos tirariam com a sua cara se não fizesse. Ah, e depois disso não havia dúvidas de que ele seria motivo de chacota por semanas.

Assim que deu alguns passos para fora do quarto, trombou com alguém, que o segurou pelos ombros para que não saísse. Olhou para cima e congelou ao ver que era Draco, com seus olhos frios e perturbadores.

"Harry! Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas então ouviu Cho Chang chamá-lo e, por instinto, entrou numa das portas abertas do corredor, fechando-a com pressa. Acabara puxando Draco junto com ele.

O loiro observou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto ele se escorava na porta, ofegante e aliviado.

"Harry, você estava _fugindo _da Chang?" Ele perguntou, perplexo. Harry levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, suas bochechas queimando outra vez.

"Estava." Admitiu, abaixando a cabeça novamente, sentindo-se um idiota. Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e demorou-se alguns segundos em observá-lo. O quarto estava semi-iluminado, por apenas um abajur de luz amarela. Harry suspeitou que fosse um dos quartos do irmão mais novo de Theodore, devido aos pôsteres de bandinhas na moda entre jovens de doze e treze anos.

"Você é gay?" Draco perguntou de repente, atraindo o olhar atrapalhado de Harry.

"O quê?" Exclamou Harry, embasbacado.

"Gay. Estou perguntando se você é gay." Falou Draco, com naturalidade, como se perguntasse que horas eram. Não havia nenhuma acusação ou preconceito na pergunta e isso fez Harry relaxar.

E também o fez pensar. Gay? Era verdade que ele tinha problemas com garotas e nunca sentira muita vontade de fazer as coisas que seus amigos diziam, durante as conversas sórdidas que surgiam após os treinos de basquete, fazer com elas. Mas tampouco já se sentira atraído por garotos. Será que isso fazia dele um ser assexuado? Olhou para Draco, indeciso. Lembrava-se de já ter reparado no loiro. Em como ele tinha cabelos sedosos, que brilhavam com mais vida sob o sol; em como seus olhos eram intimidadores de uma forma que o fazia se arrepiar quando se demoravam demais em sua direção; em como o sorriso sincero e não o sarcástico ou debochado iluminava seu rosto, deixando-o muito mais bonito do que já era. Ele era gay por reparar nesses detalhes de um de seus amigos?

"Eu não sei." Admitiu, com os olhos arregalados, como se suas palavras fossem uma surpresa para ele mesmo.

"Não sabe?" Perguntou o loiro, arrastando as palavras e erguendo uma sobrancelha, achando engraçada a resposta do moreno. Aproximou-se dele e apoiou as mãos na porta uma de cada lado do corpo de Harry, sem tirar os olhos cinzentos dos verdes. Harry olhou-o ainda mais nervoso.

Draco achou divertido o modo como os olhos de Harry brilhavam confusos sem conseguirem desviar-se dos seus. A primeira vez que reparou no garoto, não vira nada de mais ali, apenas mais um novato magrelo que não aguentaria estudar no colégio elitista que era Lydon nem por uma semana. Porém, ele o surpreendera no basquete: corria, pulava e driblava com uma desenvoltura felina, era esperto, rápido e habilidoso. Era sempre surpreendente vê-lo jogar. E desde o primeiro almoço depois que ele entrara para o time, Draco pegara-se observando-o mais do que a qualquer pessoa, de modo discreto, para que ninguém percebesse. Admirara-se ao perceber que o olhar de Harry também se perdia nele em alguns momentos.

Draco também reparou em pequenos detalhes de Harry, como quando ele ria, as bochechas ficavam levemente vermelhas e os olhos brilhavam marejados; ou como ele mordia o lábio inferior até este ficar inchado quando ele estava concentrado em algo; ele também roia as unhas, nervoso, antes dos jogos; ou torcia o nariz, desgostoso, quando a conversa era sobre ele.

Era engraçado que ele, Draco Malfoy, sempre tão certo das coisas que queria, certificando-se de obtê-las, percebesse, apenas agora, que queria Harry Potter. Por que outro motivo ele teria subido as escadas atrás do moreno, em primeiro lugar? Teve vontade de rir de si mesmo, mas, no lugar disso, apoiou os cotovelos na porta e beijou o garoto.

Começou com apenas um encostar de lábios, mas assim que Harry colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Draco, com o intuito de empurrá-lo, o loiro pegou os pulsos do moreno e prensou-os contra a porta, colando o corpo contra o dele e aprofundando o beijo. Harry era retraído e acanhado demais, precisava de alguém que o prensasse contra a parede e praticamente o obrigasse a se entregar àquilo.

De fato, depois de um pouco de resistência, Harry parou de tentar soltar os pulsos e deixou o corpo esmorecer, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, retribuindo o beijo, sentindo a língua experiente e ávida de Draco instigar a sua a mover-se. Draco pressionou o corpo com mais força contra o de Harry, mordiscando o lábio inferior e demorando-se em soltá-lo. Assim que o fez, afastou-se um pouco para fitar o moreno nos olhos.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, a respiração descompassada e o coração retumbando em seu peito, e encontrou o olhar gelado e indecifrável de Draco.

"Você sabe agora?" Ele sussurrou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry abriu a boca, sem conseguir responder. Mal conseguia pensar coerentemente naquele momento, além de alcoolizado, ganhara um beijo da última pessoa que esperaria beijá-lo e beijá-lo com tanta _voracidade. _E Harry gostara. Sentia-se como se recém houvesse levado um choque que eriçara todo seu corpo e desorientara-o mais do que o próprio álcool. Draco, contudo, não esperou uma resposta coerente do moreno – o rosto corado e a expressão culpada de quem gostara, mas não admitiria, eram respostas suficientes – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Harry sentiu seus pulsos serem libertados e ouviu o barulho da chave virando na porta. Não tentou empurrar o loiro dessa vez e deixou-se ser virado e empurrado, ainda com os lábios colados aos de Draco, até a cama. Draco puxava a cabeça de Harry pela nuca, devorando seus lábios, mordendo-os, deixando-os cada vez mais sensíveis. A mão de dedos compridos e finos de Draco deslizou por dentro da camisa preta do moreno, explorando o corpo magro com os músculos esbeltos do basquete. Harry segurou Draco e virou o rosto, apertando os olhos, e sentiu Draco concentrar-se em seu pescoço. Gemeu baixo e segurou-se com mais força ao loiro.

"Draco..." Murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo seus óculos serem retirados de seu rosto.

"Shhh... relaxa." Falou Draco, contra o ouvido de Harry, livrando-o, então, da camisa e segurando-o pelo maxilar. Os olhos se encontraram outra vez, os verdes inseguros, ainda mais intensos sem as lentes cobrindo-os, e os cinzentos concupiscentes. Draco voltou a beijar Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao zíper da jeans do garoto. Harry sentiu o coração pular à boca e tentou impedir o loiro, mas ele o beijou com mais vontade e deu um jeito de tirar as mãos do outro do caminho e livrá-lo da calça.

O rosto de Harry queimou quando Draco tocou em sua ereção por cima da cueca, e ele gemeu baixinho contra a boca do loiro, que voltara a beijá-lo voraz. Harry não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Não tinha coragem de tocar o loiro de volta, então se contentou em puxá-lo pela nuca e ombros.

Talvez por ver que Harry era inexperiente demais para despi-lo como fizera com ele, Draco empurrou o garoto para a cama e, ainda em pé, livrou-se ele mesmo da camisa e da calça. Harry o observava ofegante, seus olhos percorrendo toda a extensão do torso do loiro, os músculos firmes da constituição magra e definida, os braços e ombros bem delineados e o desenho perfeito que descia de ambos os lados do quadril, sumindo por trás da cueca. Draco olhou para o garoto sobre a cama como se estivesse com fome e subiu também no colchão, mal dando tempo a Harry de respirar antes de tomar seus lábios em um novo beijo exigente.

Draco passeou a mão pelo abdômen de Harry e desceu os lábios para o pescoço desprotegido, enquanto sua mão deslizava para dentro da cueca do moreno, envolvendo o membro que implorava por um pouco de atenção. Harry gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, suspirando a cada novo movimento. Draco continuava a beijá-lo no pescoço e parou apenas para observar a expressão no rosto do outro, antes de começar a descer também os lábios, passando pelo mamilo, que também chupou e mordiscou, fazendo Harry gemer ainda mais, pelo abdômen, sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob seus toques, até envolver com a boca aquilo que estivera estimulando com a mão. Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, como se não pudesse acreditar naquilo, mas voltou a tombá-la contra o colchão, respirando com dificuldade, entre gemidos e suspiros.

"Draco, eu vou..." falou Harry, minutos depois, e Draco se afastou, levantando-se e retirando a própria cueca. Assim que o moreno parou de gozar, Draco subiu novamente no colchão e o puxou mais para o meio da cama, virando-o de bruços. "Draco..." Ele chamou de novo, escondendo o rosto, e Draco percebeu que ele estava tremendo.

Beijou-o no pescoço, de forma lenta.

"O que foi?" Perguntou contra a pele dele, mordendo-o de leve em seguida. Harry sentia o coração explodir.

"Eu não sei se... eu não acho que..." Ele falou, com a voz falha. Draco posicionou-se sobre Harry e beijou-o na nuca.

"Harry, está tudo bem..." Falou, com a voz rouca. Baixou mais a cueca do moreno e tocou-o, preparando-o com cuidado antes de penetrá-lo.

Draco segurou as mãos de Harry entre as suas, sobre o colchão, e ouviu-o soltar uma lamúria dolorida quando investiu contra ele. Voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, movimentando-se devagar. Harry ofegou e virou o rosto, seus lábios se encontrando quase dolorosamente.

Harry sentiu dor e prazer se misturando, e não pôde saber por causa de qual deles ofegava. Era a sua primeira vez e estava acontecendo com um _garoto,_ num quarto qualquer, de forma inesperada e impulsiva. Ouviu Draco sussurrar seu nome antes de tudo acabar. Que se danasse todo o resto. Ele tinha gostado. Harry nunca imaginaria que seu pequeno interesse em Draco acabasse daquele jeito, mas, por mais que lhe parecesse loucura, não lhe parecia errado.

Draco virou Harry outra vez, abraçando o corpo tão mais magro e pequeno que o dele. Harry abraçou-o também, deixando a respiração normalizar. Sentiu-se sonolento e tonto com o calor e a proximidade do corpo de Draco.

"Draco..." Murmurou. "Eu acho... acho que te amo." Falou, adormecendo.

**X.X**

Harry acordou com alguns raios de luz escapando das cortinas do quarto e incomodando seus olhos. Piscou, sem conseguir enxergar direito e procurou por seus óculos. Encontrou-os na ponta do colchão, quase caindo, e só quando o recolocou no rosto é que se lembrou onde estava e como fora parar ali. Olhou em volta e não se surpreendeu ao constatar estar sozinho no quarto. As imagens da noite passada passaram como um flash pela mente do moreno e seu coração disparou quando recordou suas últimas palavras antes de cair no sono.

Por que falara aquilo? Amava mesmo Draco ou falara aquilo apenas por estar entorpecido pela mistura de sensações, toques e álcool? E, por Deus, o que Draco teria pensado ao ouvir aquilo? Xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão boca grande e levantou da cama, procurando por suas roupas.

"Meu Deus, ele deve estar achando que eu sou louco, por me declarar logo depois daquilo." Murmurou, terminando-se de se vestir, e então arregalou os olhos, jogando-se de costas na cama outra vez e tapando o rosto com as mãos. "Eu transei com Draco Malfoy." Falou, sem acreditar. "E agora?"

Demorou alguns segundos até que conseguisse se acalmar. Foi até o banheiro da suíte e lavou o rosto, aproveitando para usar um pouquinho do flúor sobre o balcão da pia para tirar o mau hálito matinal. Olhou-se no espelho, sentindo o coração acelerar apenas com a idéia de sair daquele quarto e encontrar Draco lá embaixo.

"Talvez ele já tenha ido para casa." Falou para sua imagem no espelho. "Talvez ele não tenha ouvido o que você falou. Talvez ele também já tivesse adormecido."

Suspirou, desanimado, e saiu do quarto. A casa estava uma zona e Harry sentiu pena da empregada responsável por limpar tudo aquilo dali antes que os pais de Theodore voltassem de viagem. Desceu as escadas e ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha.

Quando chegou lá, seus sete amigos estavam sentados em banquinhos em volta do balcão de pedra que praticamente dividia a enorme cozinha em duas. Estava rindo e conversando e demoraram a perceber Harry olhando-os da porta. Draco foi o primeiro a captar o olhar do moreno. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os cinzentos, Harry não viu nada além da frieza impassível de sempre, antes que o loiro desviasse o olhar.

"Harry! Aí está você! Demorou a acordar, hein? Cho te cansou essa noite, huh?" Perguntou Blaise, animado, ao ver Harry.

Harry franziu a testa.

"Cho?" Perguntou, desviando o olhar para Blaise, sentado ao lado de Pansy, abraçando-a pela cintura – ao que parecia ele conseguira finalmente fisgar a morena. Daphne pulou do banquinho e foi até Harry, segurando-o pelo braço e o levando até a mesa.

"Não seja tímido, Harry. Nós vimos vocês dois subindo, não vimos? E depois daquilo não vi Cho mais nenhuma vez durante a noite, e agora você acorda, com essa cara quem teve uma ótima noite. Acho que nosso menino virou um homenzinho essa noite." Cantarolou Daphne.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Draco, mas ele apenas bebia um copo de coca-cola como se o assunto não o interessasse nem um pouco. Desviou o olhar, não conseguindo impedir-se de se sentir magoado. Ele não precisava tratá-lo com tanta indiferença. O comportamento de Draco, contudo, deu a Harry a certeza de que ele ouvira sua declaração.

"Ele está ruborizando!" Exclamou Vincent. "Um virgem a menos no mundo."

Harry não pôde discordar da afirmação.

Eles continuaram conversando, contando as peripécias e fofocas da noite. Harry torceu o nariz quando insistiram em perguntar-lhe como fora a noite com Chang, mas ele desconversara, evitando olhar para Draco. Pelo que pôde captar, Draco falara algo sobre ter subido com uma garota loira e passado a noite com ela.

Algum tempo depois, Pansy disse que precisava voltar para casa e Blaise se ofereceu para levá-la. Vincent e Gregory se despediram, afirmando terem uma partida de Rugby com uns amigos mais tarde. Daphne comentou algo sobre a visita mensal de seu pai, que morava na Alemanha. E Harry falou que precisava se preparar para a prova de segunda-feira.

"Sempre aplicado." Comentou Theodore, bagunçando os cabelos de Harry. "Já eu tenho uma casa para colocar em ordem."

Harry sabia que, por colocar em ordem, o garoto se referia a ligar para a companhia de limpeza.

"Eu levo você até em casa." Disse Draco, antes que Harry saísse da casa. O coração de Harry acelerou.

"Eu posso voltar de táxi."

"Pode." Ele concordou, mas nem por isso deixou de caminhar para a rua, depois de um aceno de despedida a Theodore, e esperar por Harry do lado de fora, apoiado em seu carro esporte prateado.

Harry suspirou, mas entrou no carro.

**X.X**

Harry queria dizer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para acabar com aquele silêncio estranho dentro do carro. Com o passar das semanas, Harry começara a conversar normalmente com todos os garotos do time de basquete e inclusive com as cheerleaders, mesmo que ainda fosse o mais calado do grupo. Quando estava, porém, numa situação como a que estava agora com Draco, não tinha problemas em manter uma conversa.

Mas depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, era como se sua língua tivesse sido arrancada e eles tivessem voltado aos primeiros dias, quando Harry não falava muita coisa. Draco também não estava ajudando a melhorar o clima desconfortável dirigindo tão rigidamente, concentrado em nada além do trânsito calmo da cidade.

Quando estavam na metade do caminho, contudo, Draco acabou abruptamente com o silêncio.

"Meus pais vem para a cidade nesse fim de semana. Vão passar a semana."

Harry virou o rosto para olhá-lo; ele continuava com os olhos pregados na estrada.

"Nunca vi os seus pais, não sabia que eles não moravam aqui." Harry odiou a falta de jeito na própria voz.

"Não costumo falar sobre eles." Draco sorriu com desagrado. "Não sei por que eles insistem em fingir que ainda moram aqui, quando na verdade passam a maior parte do tempo na França." Disse, amargo. "Pouparia bastante da minha paciência se permanecessem por lá."

"Eles devem sentir saudades."

"Saudades!" Repetiu Draco, com escárnio, já se perguntando por que falara sobre seus pais, quando nunca comentava o assunto com ninguém, nem mesmo com Blaise e Theodore. "Lucius vem ver como estão seus negócios e Narcissa só sabe perguntar é como foi o meu dia."

"Ela pergunta isso, é?" Disse Harry, perspicaz. "Talvez ela queira perguntar mais, mas não saiba como."

Draco lançou um olhar descrente a Harry. O moreno suspirou.

"Convenhamos, Draco, você não faz o tipo receptivo que deixa as pessoas à vontade para falar e agir naturalmente ao seu lado, pelo menos não em um primeiro momento. Pelo jeito que você falou, duvido que dê muitas aberturas para que seus pais se aproximem de você. Talvez eles só já não saibam mais como fazer isso."

Draco olhou-o incrédulo, mas se recompôs, voltando a atenção para o trânsito.

"Eles nunca se importaram." Falou, baixo.

"Talvez não. Ou talvez você nunca tenha percebido as tentativas." Disse Harry, olhando a rua passar rápida pela janela do carro. Estava pensando em seus pais. Em como gostaria de poder ter alguns momentos com eles, mesmo que fossem tão esparsos como eram os de Draco com os dele.

"Você deve ter uma boa relação com seus pais." Comentou Draco. Harry sorriu tristemente.

"Tinha." Corrigiu e, sem olhar para o loiro, completou: "Eles morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha dez anos."

Draco apertou mais as mãos no volante. Harry também não tinha o costume de falar sobre os pais e agora Draco entendia por quê. Olhou para o moreno, reconhecendo a mesma expressão melancólica que às vezes ele esboçava, perdido em pensamentos, e a qual Draco sempre se perguntava o que significava. E agora ele sabia e sentiu vontade de abraçar o garoto, como se o gesto pudesse apagar as feridas abertas refletidas nos olhos verdes.

"Harry, eu sinto muito." Falou, e era verdade. Harry sorriu de leve, ainda olhando pela janela, e balançou a cabeça, para espantar as várias de lembranças de seus momentos com os pais que voltavam à sua mente e se afogavam em seu coração apertado.

"Obrigado." Ele se virou para olhar para o loiro. "Hei," Chamou baixinho. "não faça essa cara, eu estou bem, sério."

Draco assentiu e eles ficaram em silêncio por não mais que alguns segundos, antes que Draco deixasse sua curiosidade falar mais alto. Por motivos que ele preferia não tentar entender no momento, Harry despertava sua curiosidade como ninguém nunca havia despertado.

"E você vive com o seu padrinho desde então?"

"Não. Vivia com os meus tios." Ele fez uma careta, como se tivesse levado uma bolada na boca do estômago. "E agradeço até hoje por não morar mais com eles."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era difícil Harry desgostar de alguém; tanto que ele e Theodore deram-se muito bem. Tinham um fraco por serem legais com qualquer pessoa, até mesmo as que Draco e Blaise consideravam umas perdedoras que não valiam a roupa que vestiam.

"É mesmo?"

"Eles eram terríveis. Minha tia sempre odiou minha mãe e acho até que ficou feliz quando ela morreu," Havia ódio e ressentimento no tom de Harry, outra coisa que surpreendeu Draco. "e eles faziam da minha vida um inferno por causa disso, me odiavam também."

"E por que você não veio morar com Sirius logo depois que seus pais morreram?"

"Ele bem que tentou, mas meus tios não quiseram abrir mão da minha guarda, queriam me importunar até não poderem mais. Assim que completei quinze, me emancipei. Com ajuda de uma vizinha, consegui provar que meus tios não eram os santos que diziam ser. Demorou algumas semanas, mas assim que minha maioridade saiu, mudei-me para cá. Eu sempre vinha nos fins de semana e feriado. Eu e Sirius íamos para a praia na costa leste, você já foi? Ele tem uma casa lá. Fica a três horas de viagem daqui."

"Seus tios são uns idiotas," Falou Draco, com raiva. Depois percebeu sem tom e disfarçou com seu jeito tipicamente controlado e impassível. "Já fui a algumas praias da costa leste. Eu e o pessoal vamos durante o verão; Blaise tem casa por lá também. Você deveria ir com a gente na próxima vez."

"Vou sim. Gosto de lá. Eu sempre esperava pelos fins de semana lá, para me livrar dos Dursley... Até no inverno nós íamos. Quer dizer, fomos algumas vezes desde que me mudei para cá, mas não tanto. Lydon é bem pior do que meu antigo colégio." Falou Harry, num tom cansado. "Não acredito que vou ter que chegar em casa e estudar. Acho que estou com ressaca." Lamentou, encostando a testa no vidro da janela.

Draco riu.

"Você não me pareceu tão bêbado ontem de noite..." Falou, com um toque de malícia. Harry se encolheu no banco e ruborizou, o que não passou despercebido por Draco, que o olhava de esguelha.

"Você disse para os outros que eu passei a noite com Chang. Não me lembro disso. Deve ser efeito da bebida." Murmurou Harry.

Bem, se Draco tinha alguma dúvida de que Harry não se lembrava do que acontecera, o tom contrariado do moreno dizia-lhe que ele se lembrava muito bem.

"Eu não disse nada. Eles deduziram." Falou simplesmente.

"Hum." Harry resmungou e não falou mais nada durante os últimos minutos antes que chegassem à casa do moreno. Tampouco Draco falou, pois estava pensando nas últimas palavras de Harry antes de cair no sono.

Depois que ouvira aquilo, seu coração disparara e ele levantara a cabeça para olhar para Harry, mas o moreno já estava adormecido. Ficara horas acordado, alternando entre olhar para os contornos do rosto tranqüilo à meia luz do garoto em seus braços e o teto do quarto, perguntando-se como diabos agiria com ele na manhã seguinte. Certamente Harry não esperava que o pedisse em namoro ou algo do tipo por causa de uma noite de sexo, esperava? Se fosse por isso, ele já teria namorado todas as garotas de Lydon, e Draco não se lembrava de ter ficado com uma mesma garota por mais de uma semana.

Quando parou o carro, aquele silêncio desconfortável se instalara entre eles novamente. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e abriu a porta do carro.

"Obrigado pela carona."

"Harry, espera," Chamou Draco. O moreno congelou, com um pé já para fora do carro. Por um momento, Harry achou que Draco falaria alguma coisa sobre a noite anterior – qualquer coisa. Merda, fora sua primeira vez e significara bastante.

De fato, Draco falou algo sobre aquilo, mas não aquilo que Harry esperava – por mais que nem ele soubesse o que esperar exatamente.

"Não fale para ninguém sobre o que aconteceu."

Harry sentiu como se alguém jogasse um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça e o mandasse deixar de ser tão estupidamente romântico.

"Até segunda, Draco." Falou e saiu do carro, antes que sua voz fraquejasse e Draco percebesse o quanto estava chateado. Não era culpa de Draco se acabara por se apaixonar por ele; não queria que o loiro se sentisse de alguma forma culpado por como se sentia agora.

Draco observou o garoto de feições ainda marcadas por alguns traços infantis, mas de olhos tão intensos e maduros, afastar-se até a porta da casa, atravessando rápido o jardim de grama verde enfeitado por duas macieiras e três gnomos carrancudos. Suspirou e encostou as costas no banco, batendo a cabeça no encostou algumas vezes.

"Não foi nada de mais, Draco. Segunda feira nem ele, nem você se lembrarão mais disso." Tentou se convencer, antes de ligar o carro e ir também para casa. Seus pais já deveriam estar chegando.

**X.X**

Mas não foi algo tão fácil de esquecer quanto Draco imaginara. Na segunda-feira, realmente, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ao menos aos olhos de um observador desatento, ou sem o conhecimento do que acontecera. Ou seja, normal para todos, menos para Draco. O loiro queria acreditar que era produto de sua imaginação, mas depois de alguns dias, ele teve certeza: Harry o estava evitando. Sempre que havia a possibilidade de os dois ficarem sozinhos, Harry murmurava alguma desculpa e sumia. Nos treinos, Harry parecia tomar todo o cuidado do mundo para não esbarrar no loiro, quase como se fugisse dele em quadra. Harry até mesmo parara de tomar banho nos vestiários, preferindo ir embora antes, de táxi, assim também evitando alguma oferta de carona por parte de Draco.

Mas o que mais incomodava Draco, era que Harry fizesse aquilo como se não fizesse diferença alguma, como se sua companhia não fizesse falta. Ele não dissera que o amava? Porque estava agindo daquela forma, então,como se o desprezasse, mantendo a maior distância possível? Era ele, Draco, quem deveria estar evitando Harry, o qual deveria estar perseguindo-o implorando por seu amor. Ao menos fora assim com algumas outras garotas com quem Draco já saíra.

Mas ele deveria saber que Harry era diferente de tudo que ele já experimentara. Harry era único, e aquele afastamento por parte dele estava deixando Draco a cada dia mais mal-humorado e aborrecido. Ele via o moreno conversando animadamente com Theodore, Blaise e até mesmo Vincent e Gregory e se mordia de inveja. Começara até a pensar que Harry estava tendo um romance com Daphne, pelo modo como eles conversavam aos cochichos durante o almoço, Harry rindo a ponto de suas bochechas corarem em alguns momentos.

"Harry e Daphne? Da onde você tirou isso, Draco?" Pansy riu divertida. "Harry virou quase como um bichinho de estimação para Daphne, ela tem enorme carinho por ele e o acha a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Tolinha ela, Harry deve achar a mesma coisa dela. Quem não acha a Daphne uma fofa, não é mesmo?"

Draco sempre gostara de Daphne, mas agora tinha vontade de expulsá-la daquela mesa e nunca mais deixá-la se aproximar de Harry. Porém, se fizesse isso, seus amigos achariam que estava ficando louco, e Harry o desprezaria ainda mais. Além disso, não queria que o moreno pensasse que estava com ciúmes, por mais soubesse que sim, ele estava.

Draco pegou-se várias vezes com o olhar perdido em Harry, desejando puxá-lo para algum lugar fora das vistas das outras pessoas, prensá-lo contra alguma parece e beijá-lo apenas pra fazê-lo se debater como fizera naquela noite, quando o beijara pela primeira vez. Draco odiava não ter algo que desejava. Se ao menos o moreno não houvesse feito aquela declaração, que ainda o atormentava todas as noites, e se ao menos não houvesse começado a agir de forma tão arisca e escorregadia quando ele estava por perto... Então talvez tudo não tivesse passado de uma noite prazerosa regada a álcool e não uma lembrança que cutucava sua mente como uma agulha pontiaguda.

Ele nunca precisou correr atrás de alguém, sempre fora muito fácil ter quem ele queria. As garotas simplesmente se jogavam a seus pés, e o loiro não estava costumado a batalhar com muito afinco pelo que queria, simplesmente porque nunca precisara. Como agir agora que as coisas não saíam exatamente como ele gostaria?

Draco chegou em casa, frustrado, e encontrou sua mãe na sala de estar, desenhando. Narcissa era uma estilista famosa, que atuava principalmente na França, mas vinha para Estados Unidos eventualmente para os desfiles mais famosos do país. A ponta fina do lápis que ela segurava deslizava pela superfície do papel, como se o novo modelo que tomava forma surgisse e se modelasse por vontade própria, e Narcissa apenas fizesse suas vontades. Ela levantou os olhos quando o filho parou a porta e baixou o lápis, olhando para Draco com seus olhos cor de mar.

"Você pegou o jeito silencioso do seu pai, Draco. Nunca ouço nenhum dos dois se aproximar." Ela sorriu. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tudo bem no colégio?"

Draco estava pensando nas palavras de Harry. Em outra ocasião, responderia a pergunta e subiria para seu quarto. Mas, olhando fundo nos olhos da mãe, ele conseguiu captar certa dose de carinho, afeição, formar-se neles assim que o viu, e isso o surpreendeu. O tom dela também pareceu genuinamente preocupado, mesmo que fosse difícil distinguir alguma coisa no modo sempre plácido e suave com que ela falava – uma variação da impassibilidade do filho. Encostou-se à batente da porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Tudo bem no colégio. Estava só pensando... Você e Lucius ficaram bastante tempo dessa vez..."

"Ah. Seu pai encontrou mais problemas do que esperava na empresa. Está até mesmo pensando em fechá-la e ficar apenas com a que tem na França."

"Claro," Draco sorriu torto. "Aí vocês não vão ter que se incomodar a virem até aqui, não é? Um problema a menos."

Narcissa olhou-o perspicaz, lendo cada gesto corporal do filho. Depois de alguns segundos, voltou a atenção ao desenho de sua mais nova grife.

"É claro que ainda viremos até aqui, Draco. Nosso filho mora aqui. Mas, suspeito, você também terá que nos visitar na França."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Narcissa continuou desenhando como se ele já não estivesse mais ali.

"Mãe?" Ele chamou, e fazia tempo que não usava a expressão. Acostumara-se a chamá-la de Narcissa.

"Sim, querido?"

"Você não está a fim de fazer alguma coisa hoje? Pensei que talvez gostasse da idéia de sair dessa mansão para algo que não fosse trabalho." Falou, arrastando as palavras. Fora bem difícil fazer o convite.

Narcissa levantou o olhar outra vez, ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso leve.

"Quero dizer, se não for atrapalhar seu trabalho." Draco assentiu para os papéis sobre a mesa.

"Os desenhos podem esperar para ganhar vida outra hora." Ela falou, levantando-se. "Vou só pegar minha bolsa."

"Mulheres e suas bolsas." Resmungou, revirando os olhos. Estava mesmo surpreso. Talvez Harry estivesse certo quanto a seus pais. Ao menos quanto a Narcissa. Ele também nunca fora muito receptivo com os dois. Desde que eles se mudaram para França, quando ele tinha apenas nove anos e deixaram-no aos cuidados de seu padrinho, Severus Snape, um dos professores de Lydon, Draco ressentia-se dos dois. Na época, acusara-os de o estarem abandonando e, sempre que eles o visitavam, tratava-os com frieza e indiferença.

"Nunca subestime a bolsa de uma mulher, Draco. A bolsa certa pode fazer uma mulher sentir-se confiante e poderosa. Elas são importantes para a auto-estima e dão certa dose de segurança no andar. Chame o cachorro de melhor amigo do homem. Nós mulheres temos nossas bolsas." Narcissa piscou.

Draco revirou os olhos, enquanto eles saíam da casa.

"Como se você precisasse de uma bolsa para aumentar sua auto-estima."

Narcissa enlaçou o braço do filho e piscou.

"Eu não disse que precisava, mas um pouquinho a mais não pode fazer nenhum mal, pode?"

"Não, acho que não. Então, aonde você quer ir?"

"Ah, Draco, estou em suas mãos agora."

"Cuidado, Narcissa, eu posso lhe levar a uma sorveteria e acabar com a sua dignidade." Narcissa riu.

"Acho que vou terei de me arriscar no dia de hoje."

Draco abriu a porta para Narcissa e contornou o carro, entrando também. Harry estava certo.

**X.X**

Harry aproveitou que Draco passava as últimas dicas e estratégias antes do início do jogo para observá-lo com atenção, como não vinha evitando fazer há dias. O rosto pálido do loiro estava sério e os olhos determinados sob a testa vincada, conforme ele explicava como iriam _trucidar _o time adversário. Era a final do campeonato e aconteceria no ginásio do Lydon. As cheerleaders disputavam quem eram as melhores no meio da quadra, enquanto o jogo não começava. As torcidas estavam agitadas; os dois times tinham um histórico de rivalidade.

"Vincent, eu quero que você marque o capitão dele. Ele é rápido e mais alto do que Harry. Harry, com McGregor marcado, você terá mais chances de atuar pelo lado esquerdo e marcar aquelas bolas de três pontos que com certeza vamos precisar nessa partida."

Harry assentiu, e então eles juntaram as mãos e gritaram animados. E jogo começou. Harry viu Sirius entre a torcida do Lydon, ele ergueu o polegar com um sorriso encorajador. O moreno sorriu de volta e se posicionou.

"Meus pais estão aqui." Draco falou alto, para que Harry conseguisse ouvir em meio ao barulho no ginásio.

"Estão?" Harry procurou em volta, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto os pais de Draco.

"Estão. Vieram da França só para isso. Bem... e algumas outras coisas. Mas é o primeiro jogo de basquete que eles vêem para assistir." Draco sorriu consigo mesmo e olhou para onde os pais estavam sentados.

Eles pareciam pomposos demais em meio aos jovens e pais agitados da torcida, gritando em pé ou roendo as unhas, nervosos. Estavam sentados com as costas eretas, olhando para a quadra como se não esperassem nada menos do que a vitória de seu filho. Não precisavam torcer para isso, pois era óbvio que era o que aconteceria. Draco achou que tinha dedo de Narcissa seu pai, Lucius, estar ali, dado à expressão levemente desgostosa do homem, e ela sorriu quando seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, cutucando o marido, que também olhou para o filho e assentiu, com a expressão séria.

O juiz apitou e a bola começou a voar de uma mão à outra pela quadra, tão rápida que os olhos dos torcedores se agitavam de um lado para o outro sem parar, tentando acompanhar os movimentos do jogo. Nos primeiros quinze segundos, Harry marcou uma cesta.

Draco riu debochado para o capitão do outro time, com quem não se dava nem um pouco bem. McGregor vincou a testa, não parecendo muito feliz. E pareceu ainda menos quando Draco marcou a segunda cesta do jogo, depois de uma roubada de bola espetacular de Harry.

**X.X**

Harry driblou um dos garotos, desviou-se do capitão, foi barrado por outro, atirou a bola para Gregory, logo abaixo da cesta e...

"Ganhamos! Ganhamos! Ganhamos!"

Foi uma confusão de vozes assim que Gregory enterrou a bola na cesta e, antes mesmo que conseguisse piscar, Harry sentiu todo o time o esmagando num abraço conjunto que acabou com ele caído no chão, sem ar, ao mesmo tempo em que ria, ou tentava rir, esmagado.

Depois de poucos minutos de comoção, a taça do campeonato foi entregue e as pessoas, depois de uma nova explosão de vivas, cheias de abraços e cumprimentos, aos poucos começaram a ir embora. Sirius finalmente conseguiu se aproximar de Harry e deu-lhe um abraço de urso.

"Harry, você foi incrível! O melhor jogador em quadra! Muito melhor do que qualquer um desses brutamontes!" Exclamou Sirius, emocionando, apertando-o com mais força.

"Si-sirius, eu não consigo... respirar!" Balbuciou Harry.

"Ah, me desculpe, Harry." Ele largou o sobrinho e deu três tapinhas nas costas dele. "Você foi muito bem."

"Obrigado, Sirius. E valeu por toda a torcida." Harry falou, referindo-se aos vários palavrões indignados que Sirius gritara durante a partida.

"Ah, Harry, você sabe que pode contar comigo para essas coisas." Sirius piscou.

"Harry! Ah, olá, Sr. Black! Harry, nós temos que sair para comemorar! Você vem com a gente?" Daphne segurou o braço do moreno, olhando-o como se prestes a dar pulinhos de alegria.

"Sr. Black! Daphne, quantas vezes terei que pedir para não me chamar assim? Me sinto um velho acabado." Resmungou Sirius.

"Ah, desculpe Sr. Bl... Sirius. O senhor não está acabado não. Quero dizer, _você n_ão está acabado, nem um pouco, não se preocupe." Garantiu a loira.

"Ele não está preocupado, Daphne. Sirius tem um ego do tamanho de Júpiter." Falou Harry.

"Não é para tanto, Harry. Talvez Saturno." Sirius o abraçou outra vez. "Vou deixar você aproveitar com os seus amigos." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu tenho mesmo um encontro hoje, não poderia perder tempo com você."

"Eu sei que você está só com ciúmes, Sirius. Mas amanhã nós poderemos fazer um programa de padrinho e sobrinho." Disse Harry, com carinho.

"Talvez aquele passeio à costa leste, huh?" Sirius se despediu e, quando ele se afastou, McGregor, o capitão do time adversário, passou por Harry, empurrando-o pelo ombro.

"Isso vai ter volta, garoto." Ele murmurou, ameaçador, mas se afastou antes que Harry pudesse retrucar alguma coisa.

"Você está bem, Harry? Ai, aquele garoto é um estúpido, mal-perdedor idiota. O que ele lhe falou?" Irritou-se Daphne.

"Não foi nada, Daphne. Ele só está chateado com a derrota." Harry deu de ombros.

"Harry," O moreno se virou, deparando-se com Draco. O loiro fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas parou, incerto. "Parabéns pelo jogo, você foi muito bem... como sempre."

"Obrigado."

"Nossa! Quanto formalismo, o que deu em vocês?" Perguntou Daphne, perplexa.

Os dois deram de ombros, desconfortáveis.

**X.X**

"Você não está pensando em escapar, está, Harry?" Perguntou Theodore, terminando de se arrumar, assim que viu Harry andar em direção à porta do vestiário.

"É, Harry, poxa, ganhamos o campeonato, você ter que ir comemorar com a gente!" Indignou-se Blaise que, como sempre, ainda estava no chuveiro enquanto todos os outros já haviam terminado o banho.

"Não, calma, gente, não é isso. Eu esqueci meu celular no carro. Vou lá buscar e depois encontro vocês na entrada do colégio." Avisou.

Eles iriam comemorar em um barzinho/restaurante que ficava a apenas duas quadras do colégio, então não valia à pena ir até lá de carro se poderiam ir a pé e deixar os automóveis no estacionamento da escola. Harry ganhara um carro de Sirius há poucos dias e já vivia esquecendo as coisas dentro dele.

"Tudo bem, mas se você fugir, mandaremos Vincent e Gregory atrás de você." Ameaçou Tracey, um dos outros jogadores do time. Harry abanou a mão em descaso e seguiu para o estacionamento que ficava nos fundos do colégio.

A noite estava silenciosa e gelada e o estacionamento estava apenas semi-iluminado pelas luzes dos postes próximos. Harry achou ter ouvido barulho de passos, porém quando olhou em volta não viu ninguém. Deveria ser sua imaginação. Caminhou até seu carro e quando colocou a chave na porta...

"Hei, otário!" Alguém chamou. Harry se virou para olhar, mas antes que sequer pudesse pensar em se desviar, recebeu um soco em cheio no rosto.

Caiu no chão com um giro e se apoiou com as palmas das mãos, impedindo de cair de boca na pedra. Sentiu gosto de sangue na boca.

"Consegue sentir o gosto da vitória agora, pirralho?" Perguntou o garoto, parado em pé próximo de Harry. Havia mais dois com ele. Harry reconheceu a voz de McGregor. "Diga-me, que gosto ela tem?" Ele perguntou, incisivo, chutando o moreno no estômago.

Harry caiu de lado e gemeu; o ar escapando de seus pulmões.

"Vamos lá, Potter, onde está toda a sua agilidade agora?" Debochou o outro. Harry ouviu as risadas e sentiu novos chutes nas costas.

McGregor o pegou pela barra da camiseta e olhou-o com nojo; os olhos castanhos dele cintilando de ódio.

"O que foi? O gato comeu a língua? Não vai implorar como uma garotinha? Porque é assim que você joga, pirralho. Como uma garotinha." Ele perguntou, sorrindo maldoso.

"Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, McGregor: você é o pior perdedor que já conheci." Falou Harry, a despeito do medo e da dor que estava sentindo. Em resposta, acabou recendo um soco no nariz, voltando a cair no chão, com a visão borrada pela tontura.

"Esse era meu último ano, Potter! Minha última chance de ganhar o campeonato e conseguir uma boa vaga numa universidade. E nós perdemos por sua culpa."

Outro chute nas costelas e Harry cuspiu sangue. Mal conseguia falar, quanto menos gritar por ajuda. De qualquer forma, não achava que alguém o escutaria. Se demorasse a voltar, seus amigos achariam que a história do celular fora apenas uma desculpa para voltar para a casa sem ter que dar maiores explicações. Já fizera isso antes, quando ainda não os conhecia muito bem.

"Não é minha culpa... se você joga pior do que um pirralho." Falou, entre dentes, encolhendo-se no chão. Acabou recebendo dois novos chutes e achou que iria acabar chorando de agonia na frente daqueles desgraçados. O ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões e suas costelas e costas queimavam de dor, assim como seu nariz e seu lábio inferior, que não paravam de sangrar, espalhando o gosto metálico de sangue em sua língua.

"É melhor você ficar quieto, garoto, se não quiser ficar com o rosto deformado pelo resto da vida." McGregor segurou Harry pelos cabelos, puxando-os para poder olhá-lo no rosto. "Em qual olho você quer ganhar um roxo primeiro? Esquerdo ou direito?"

Harry tremeu. Sabia que era inútil tentar revidar. Não era forte e aqueles garotos eram três montanhas perto dele.

"Me bater não vai mudar nada, idiota." Falou Harry, preparando-se para o novo soco que iria receber. Seus olhos já latejavam em antecipação. McGregor sorriu mais largamente.

"Não. Mas faz eu me sentir muito mais leve." Ele falou e ergueu o punho. Harry fechou os olhos com força, mas o soco não veio.

"Sinta-se leve com isso, desgraçado!" Alguém exclamou, e Harry reconheceu a voz de Draco. O soco do loiro desceu rápido contra o rosto do outro, que largou Harry e caiu sentado, tapando o nariz com a mão.

Vincent, Gregory, Blaise e Theodore também apareceram e um deles, Harry não soube dizer qual, agachou-se ao seu lado e o amparou. Mas Harry estava atordoado demais e seus olhos estavam pregados em Draco, que brigava com McGregor de uma forma selvagem. Irado como nunca o vira antes.

**X.X**

Quando Harry deu por si, estava sendo colocado sentado no banco de passageiro de um carro. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido e continuava com dificuldades para respirar. Ouviu as vozes.

"Eu levo ele para o hospital. Amanhã damos queixa na polícia, agora os idiotas fugiram e Harry está todo quebrado!" Gritou Draco, irritado com alguma coisa que seus amigos falaram, e então ele entrou no carro, batendo a porta e colocando o carro em movimento. A expressão do loiro estava dura, a testa vincada, os olhos gélidos.

Até que percebeu que Harry estava consciente.

"Harry! Está acordado," Suspirou. "pensei que não voltaria à consciência tão cedo."

Harry fechou os olhos, tentado a voltar ao seu estado letárgico, mas lembrou-se do olhar enraivecido do loiro quando socou McGregor.

"Obrigado. Achei que vocês acabariam achando que eu tinha ido embora..."

"E a gente achou," Draco soltou uma risada sem humor. "mas Angelina passou mal e foi para o estacionamento logo depois de você, ela estava indo para casa, mas viu os garotos te atacando e correu de volta para avisar. Droga, aqueles desgraçados covardes... se Angelina não tivesse passado mal..."

"Hei, calma, não precisa apertar o volante com tanta força." Harry tentou rir. "Nunca pensei que fosse ficar feliz por alguém ter passado mal. Como ela está?"

Draco riu incrédulo.

"Você está todo quebrado e ainda consegue se preocupar com os outros." Ele balançou a cabeça e então estacionou em frente ao hospital. "Ela está bem, mas você é minha única preocupação agora."

Harry sentiu o coração se contrair e o ar fugir ainda mais de seus pulmões. Draco desceu do carro e correu para ajudá-lo. Minutos depois, ele já estava sendo levado para a UTI.

O diagnóstico foi: um nariz quebrado, uma costela quebrada e um pulso quebrado. Mas agora podia respirar tranquilamente e descansar na cama do hospital.

"Como se sente?"

"Você não precisava ter ficado aqui todo esse tempo, Draco." Repreendeu Harry. "E você não ligou para o Sirius?"

"Você disse que ele estaria em um encontro, não quis atrapalhar, e acabei esquecendo." O loiro estava sentado ao lado da cama de Harry, que já se sentia muito bem e queria até mesmo voltar para a casa. Tudo bem que não conseguia mexer-se muito sem que a costela doesse, mas esperava receber alta pela manhã.

"Draco, obrigado por, hum... dar uma surra naquele cara e me trazer até aqui, e por ter ficado até agora, mas não precisa, sério, não quero incomodar, você deve estar cansado."

Os outros garotos já haviam passado pelo hospital, mas não ficaram muito tempo, estavam todos cansados, o dia fora bem cansativo, com todo o estresse do jogo e com o próprio jogo, mas prometeram voltar no dia seguinte. Draco, contudo, continuara no hospital.

"Eu não tenho nada para fazer em casa. Se eu estivesse me incomodando, eu não ficaria e... Harry, que droga, pare de ficar tentando se livrar de mim!" Ele exclamou, irritado.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Estava usando lentes; usava-as nos dias de jogo. Não gostava muito delas, pois preferia seus óculos, mesmo que fossem velhos e não muito bonitos (também negava as tentativas de Sirius de oferecer-lhe óculos novos), mas era melhor de jogar usando lentes. Draco achou que os olhos do moreno ficavam ainda mais vivos e luminosos sem os óculos.

"Não estou tentando me livrar de você." Falou, perplexo.

"Não? Então por que vem me evitando nos últimos meses?" O olhar de Draco tornou-se gelado outra vez, e Harry ficou sem fala por um instante.

Mas não era óbvio o porquê? Harry afastara-se de Draco, primeiro porque era o melhor para sua própria sanidade, já que toda a vez em que falava com o loiro, ou quando ficavam próximos demais, seu corpo se incendiava e ele sentia como se alguém estivesse apertando e revirando seu estômago, enquanto seu coração martelava no peito. Segundo, porque não queria incomodar Draco; ficara claro que ele não queria nenhum compromisso e queria que ambos esquecessem aquela noite na festa. Harry não queria ter se declarado naquele momento, mas achou que com sua atitude estaria demonstrando que não era um garoto psicótico e grudento; que iria seguir em frente, sem incomodar o loiro com seus sentimentos. Também sentia medo de se magoar ainda mais.

"Achei que era o que você queria." Deu de ombros, desconfortável. "Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você, e é difícil para mim, agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Desculpe se eu não consigo agir com a mesma frieza que você e-"

A risada de Draco interrompeu a fala do moreno, que o olhou abismado.

"Você ainda me ama, Harry?" Ele perguntou, e Harry não soube dizer se ele estava debochando, então fechou a cara, as maçãs de seu rosto esquentando.

Ele não precisava fazer piada sobre isso!

"Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você por um segundo durante esse tempo," Falou Draco, seus olhos cravados nos verdes, ele estava sério e sua voz saía de um modo quase agressivo. "Eu comecei a sentir ciúmes até mesmo de Daphne, para você ver o estado lamentável em que você me deixou."

Harry fitava-o ainda mais atrapalhado, seu queixo pendeu levemente, e seus olhos fecharam quando o loiro colocou uma mão em sua nuca e se inclinou, chocando seus lábios e devorando-os possessivamente, com tal urgência que fez o corte em seu lábio reabrir. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou com o gosto metálico que se misturou ao beijo. O loiro fez menção de puxá-lo mais, mas Harry gemeu de dor.

"Desculpe." Draco murmurou, sorrindo contra seus lábios. Harry se acomodou melhor, cuidando para não piorar o estado de sua costela.

"Não foi nada. Quer dizer, a dor, o beijo foi... eu não esperava por isso."

"Você estava tão ocupado mantendo-se longe de mim que não reparou nos sinais."

"Sinais?"

"De que estava me deixando louco."

Harry soltou uma risada, um tanto encabulado e então olhou para o loiro, encontrando seus olhos cinza gelo.

"Draco, eu..."

Mas o loiro o calou com um novo beijo, demorando-se em seus lábios. Quando ele o soltou, olhou-o demoradamente, as testas de ambos encostadas.

"Eu gosto muito de você, Harry, e quero ficar com você. O que você me diz?"

Se o moreno não houvesse acabado de perder sua capacidade cognitiva, ele diria alguma coisa. Mas acabou sorrindo e murmurou:

"Não acredito que eu tive que apanhar e ser trazido para um hospital para ouvir isso de você."

Draco riu, um de seus raros sorrisos sinceros, que deixavam seu rosto tão mais descontraído, bonito e expansivo. Era como presenciar um lado totalmente oculto dele e ser surpreendido pelo quão bem ele conseguia esconder esse lado das outras pessoas. Mas não mais de Harry.

"Você não pode ter tudo na vida assim tão facilmente."

Harry preferiu ignorar que o loiro estava se chamando de 'tudo', e deu sua resposta, que lhe parecia mais do que óbvia.

"Bem, acho que depois dessa surra só me resta aceitar."

Draco sorriu de lado e colou seus lábios novamente, devorando-os como se estes lhe pertencessem. E, bem, de certa forma...

"Ai, minha costela," Harry se afastou. "se você continuar atentando contra o meu bem estar físico dessa maneira, terei que denunciá-lo para Sirius."

"Espere essa costela ficar boa e vou mostrar como posso atentar contra o seu bem estar físico de uma forma que você vai adorar." O loiro sorriu malicioso.

Era uma perspectiva completamente nova gostar de alguém a ponto de querer firmar um compromisso, mas ele não se sentia estranho, pelo contrário, seu lado possessivo e ciumento estava muito de acordo com aquilo. Harry ruborizou e murmurou algo como 'ah, cala a boca', ao que Draco obedeceu, atacando aqueles lábios, no momento inchados, outra vez.

Ah, os dois sofreriam _tanto _no dia seguinte com as piadinhas dos amigos e os surtos histéricos e entusiasmados de Daphne e Pansy. Era uma pena que Harry estivesse com aquela costela quebrada, mas compensaria todo o tempo perdido e as chatices dos amigos tão logo o moreno se recuperasse. Ah, se compensaria.

**Fim**

**X.X**

**Nota da beta: **Surtei geral com essa fic! Não foi a coisa mais linda, fofa e clichê-ghatosa que vcs já leram? *-* Nossa, eu amei tudo nessa fic resumidamente gigante! Sério, Schaa, eu tive um treco qdo o Word avisou que tinha 33 páginas! Maior e melhor one-shot do projeto! S2 Se vc amaram essa fic, queridos leitores, deixem vários reviews a essa autora fofíssima! Bjão!

**Nota da autora:** Porra, ficou grande esse negócio (pobre Carol que teve que betar xD). Quando eu comecei a escrever nem sabia bem no que daria. Fiquei até pensando, enquanto escrevia, que se fosse uma long, ficaria bem melhor, não teria esse ar corridão que a história teve. Mas, né, outra long para escrever acabaria com a minha sanidade, então, bem, se você leu até aqui e gostou, faça o tempo dedicado a esse projeto (e leiam os outros do projeto "... Again?"! Adogo clichês, 1Bj!) valer à pena, deixando uma review. :*


End file.
